


Jawbreakers and Glasses

by Arisa_Nightingale



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Rev!Edd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Nightingale/pseuds/Arisa_Nightingale
Summary: [Rev!Edd x Reader] Being brand new to a new city and a new neighborhood was already enough for you to handle. But when you caught the eye of the swimming captain whom also happened to be one of the bad-asses of the school, things get a lot worse for your shy self. I wonder what happens?





	1. The First Day of School

  It was your first day at Peach Creek High School and you were as nervous as a first time preschooler going to school alone. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, you clutched your books to your chest, adjusted your glasses and walked in. This was your stereo typical high school, there was no doubt about it. You had your typical jocks in one area, their classic Letterman jacket, jeans and sneakers, the cheerleaders and the preps in another, the goths here, the emos there, the nerds here, the hipsters there and so on and so forth. After stopping by the office to grab your schedule, locker combination and the lock, you made your way to your locker. You sighed, feeling relieved that your locker wasn't so close to the jocks nor the snobby cheerleaders and preps. After placing your binders, and books in your locker, you looked at the time and gasped. There was one minute till the bell tardy bell rang.   
  
        Frantically, you looked at your schedule and searched for the location of your first class. However time nor luck was not on your side and the tardy bell had rung. "No.." you said to yourself in a soft voice. 'Great, first day of a new school and I'm late,' you scolded yourself as you continued to walk around helplessly around the new school. When you turned a corner, you saw someone, a guy, kinda lanky with a beanie and a black leather jacket. Maybe he could show you the way to your class. With all the courage you could muster up, you slowly approached him, hoping to not make a fool out of yourself. "U-um, e-excuse me." you called softly. He halted, then turned around. You shuddered as he gave you a cold glare. "What." he demanded. Gulping, you gripped onto your binders and schedule. "I-I was wondering i-if you know where G132 is." you asked softly. He stared at you, almost as if observing you before turning around and continuing to walk. He was an odd guy, but...there was something about him, something he sent off that gave this dangerous vibe...and you couldn't help but stare. "Hey!" you heard a bark. You gasped as you blinked out of your mind and looked at him.   
  
        "Y-Yes?" you asked nervously.   
"Didn't you fucking here me? I said that's my class so follow me." Oh man...now you know who he was. He was the bad boy of the school, there was no doubt about it. "Well are you gonna come or are you gonna stand there like a fucking ditz?" he snapped again.   
"Ah, c-coming!" you called and quickly stumbled after him. When the two of you arrived, the teacher didn't seem to care about the tardiness of the student whom had helped you out, but when his eyes landed on you, his mood changed. "Ah, you made it. My guess is that you got lost?" the teacher asked.   
You nodded, embarrassed by your tardiness and your trivial mistake. "Well since it is your first day I will let it slide, but if this happens again, I have no choice but to give you a detention." Again you nodded and whispered a silent apology.   
  
        "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class." He said, his voice a little cheerier. You took a glance at the class and your eyes automatically fell on the guy wearing the beanie. He wasn't even looking at you, just staring into space and scribbling down something on paper. Breaking out of your thinking process, you realized the teacher had cleared his throat and some of the students began to snicker and mumble. Gulping and gripping onto your binders as if it were your only life line, you opened your mouth to speak. "(Y-Y/N)." you whispered oh so softly.   
"(Y/n)!" the teacher announced louder. "Why don't you take a seat next to Edd." He said as he pointed to the guy wearing the beanie. So that's what his name was. With an almost unnoticeable nod, you walked over to your designated area. "Weird." you heard someone mumble.  
"She better not flirt with Edd." another whispered. Picking up your pace, you made your way to the desk and took your place. Suddenly you felt something lightly tap you. You turn around and saw a wadded up piece of paper on the floor next to the leg of your chair. Bending it down to pick it up, you opened the crinkled piece of paper and saw in big, crooked letters were the word 'WEIRD'.  Snickers were made and out of the corner of your eyes, you saw them fist bump and laughter being held in. You sighed as you stuffed the paper in your binder. Class continued and the teacher carried his lesson onward. A new school with, hopefully new friends, most definitely new enemies, and more obstacles. To sum it all up,  _Welcome to Peach Creak High._  


	2. The Wolf's Play thing

        A few days of school had passed and it seems that things weren't turning for the better. The jocks in your class had realized you were smarter than anyone else so they dubbed you the nerd and the freak; nerd for being a nerd and freak for being shy and alone. No new friends were made, but there was only one guy that crept in your mind; Edd. You kind of had a small grasp of who he is. He's part of this trio called the Ed's, probably because each one of them had a different variation of the name Ed. He's also has a frenemy named Kevin, whom is the star quarter back of the school's football team and was a pretty popular guy. 'Might as well get to class,' you thought and made your way to your history class and took your rightful place in your desk. "Alright class, this is the million dollar question." Our teacher began as he wrote on the white board. "What are the characteristics of the Roaring twenties?"   
  
        The room went silent. Not a single person had any idea. Blank faces scanned the room as if the teacher was speaking some foreign language. "No one is going to answer?" The teacher asked. "Saddening. Well maybe one of my top students wi-" Quickly, he was cut off when he saw your timid hand raise up. "Yes (Y/n)?"   
"U-um...The characteristics of the roaring twenties was that it was a d-dramatic change both socially and politically. Socially by having more business and more culture, such as f-fashion and music. And p-politically wise by having new laws take place." you explained. All eyes were now on you, half of them were glares and the other half looked like they were annoyed. "I'm impressed by this answer Mrs. (Y/n). You might be just as good as Edd." You nodded as you lowered your head and played with the pencil in your hand. Suddenly, you felt something light hit your back. Probably another wad of paper, you guessed as you leaned down to pick it up. As quickly as you opened it, you just as quickly put it away. It was another note, stating how you were a nerd and a sheer looser.  
  
        Class went on as normal, the teacher trying to make this lesson as interesting as possible. The bell for lunch had rang and everyone had quickly scattered out the room. As you placed your binders into your locker, the metal door suddenly slammed shut in front of you, making a surprised gasp escape your lips. You looked over and saw a firm arm that pinned the locker door close. Slowly, you turned around and quickly backed up into the locker. There in front of you was the coldest set of eyes that you had ever faced.  "Well, it seems that you aren't a brainless mouse you appear to be." Edd said as he hovered above you. Yes, he was quite tall for junior. A small whimper emitted from your voice as he chuckled. "Small, smart, nerdy, and cute." he said as he traced a cold finger down your jaw and to your chin. "You're interesting (Y/n) (L/n). Or shall I call you little bunny." He chuckled again as his eyes stared into yours. You were terrified and attracted. Was that even possible?!  
  
        Before you could even utter a sound, you heard from the distance his name being called. He clicked his tongue before moving away. "We should get to know each other better, little bunny." He smirked before sauntering off. You watched as he sauntered off with his friends before you slid down the cold metal door of your locker and onto the floor. Releasing the unnoticed breath you held, you sat there, replaying the scenes that had just occurred. As the halls emptied out, your mind slowly put the pieces together. Your eyes widened as the puzzle was now complete and the picture was right in front of you. You weren't just a measly nerd that happened to be at the bottom of social pyramid. Oh no, you were worse. You were the bad boy's play thing. His little toy. 


	3. Picture Perfect

        Ah sixth period; the only period where you get to explore the school a little bit more and to have some quiet time in the hallway. Why was sixth period your favorite time? Because it was your photography class. Today's assignment for you was a tough one, but manageable. It was football season and you were assigned to take pictures of the school's cheerleading and football team. With you Cannon camera that hung on your neck, you walked outside to the field. The first thing you saw were the cheerleaders practicing on the field. That means a big game was coming soon. Taking a solid stance, you lifted the camera to your face, adjusted the lens to focus and snapped the picture.   
  
        You recognized a face in the squad. Ah, that's right, her name was Nazz. She was pretty no doubt about that. Her hair was styled as a long bob cut that came to her shoulders with bangs. She was in one of your classes, probably an elective, but she was average and a little bit mature, but she would have her moments of complete cluelessness however you never judged....much. Only sometimes, but not all the time. You sighed as you continued to take a few pictures of the squad before climbing up on the bleachers for  some pictures of the football players. As you refocused your camera, something had caught your eye. Adjusting your glasses a little, you looked down and saw Edd, talking to the star quarterback Kevin. They looked like they were having some argument, but it didn't look like it was gonna break out into a fist fight.   
  
        Just then, an idea came. Maybe you should take a picture of the star quarterback and, maybe, Edd too. Lifting the camera, you readjusted the focus again and zoomed in onto the player. Taking a snap, you slowly maneuvered over to Edd. You know...with the camera's help, he looked a lot more attractive then you thought. You were right about his muscle, they were there, camouflaged as thin arms, but you saw them bulge out of his black leather jacket and the way his facial structure was wasn't bad either. You do kinda have a thing for jawlines, and that cute little tooth gap he has. You didn't know if anyone else thought it was funny, but you thought it only gave this attractive dorky side to him. As you continued to mindlessly examine him, the conversation between him and Kevin was over for he began to walk away. Might as well take your chances now. Just as your finger pressed on the button, Edd turned around and looked up at you .   
  
         You gasped as the camera clicked and blushed. Crap! The camera took a picture of him facing you! With your face flushing red, he gave you his signature smolder before walking off with his hands in his black pockets. You sighed and shook your head before continuing your assignment. This school really just tested you every chance it got didn't it.  
  
  
Edd's POV  
  
        I smirked as I called Kevin pumpkin head before he stormed off back onto the field. Man it feels good to get him back after all those childhood years of torture. Just as I was about to walk off and find out where my best friends were, something, or should I say someone, had caught my eye. When I looked at the bleachers, there was a girl with a shy stance with her camera pointed at me. In mere seconds, it clicked to me who she was. That girl right there was my little bunny to tease. My little toy to tease. She was so adorable. I mean the way her hair is always in a messy ponytail or bun and wearing something absolutely bland and comfortable so that she could blend in with the crowd.   
  
        I smirked at her before turning on my heel and walking away, noticing her blush on her. God I love that blush of hers. The way her (s/c) cheeks flush red or pink from embarrassment or being absolutely shy just gives me pleasure. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I had picked her as my little toy to tease. Maybe it's because she has this innocent look to her, that even the slightest flirt will make her blush, or maybe that's just it. Maybe it's because when it does come to something flirtatious or even remotely close to something sexual, she blushes like virgin. Maybe it's the way her voice sounds like bells, or how she looked so lost and helpless. I sighed as rubbed my face. "You're driving me crazy." I whispered to myself with a grin and a chuckle.   
  
        Suddenly, my concentration broke when I saw a baseball bat almost hit me. "What the fu-!" I snapped as I ducked.   
"Sorry Double D! But there is a butterfly that has my gravy!" Ed said as he swung that bat again.   
"Ed you big oath! Watch where the fuck you're swinging that!"   
"Haha! Marshmallows and coconuts!" Ed said as he ran around like an idiot.  
How am I friends with this idiot.....and the other idiot.....is still the biggest question I've ever asked myself and still have yet to find the answer to it...   
  



	4. Meet the Kanker Sisters

       Things couldn't have gotten any worse for you. You were the talk of the whole school. Half of the school was afraid of you and the other half had no shame on picking you. Days went by as people you had tried to conference with scooted away from you, or just laughed at your attempt and walked along. Why was this happening to you? Oh yeah, because you were now the bad boy's little toy. Everyone knew it now and sadly, you were reminded of it constantly. Everyday Edd would find away to tease you, whether it be your height, your lack in athletic abilities, or anything else. He knew just how to press your buttons.  
"P-Please Edd, I really need to return that book." you said as you reached on your toes to grab the book, but to only have him raise it higher and laugh.  "You gotta work for it Bunny." He smirked as he continued to tease you at your incapability of reaching the book.          
  
        Just as you were about to give up, all of a sudden a guy with dark, sleeked back hair in a bowling jersey ran up to the both of you with enthusiasm and giddiness. "Hey Double D check this out!" The stranger cheered as he began his rambling on how he could earn quick cash and a lot of it. 'Oh yeah,' you thought. 'This is must be one of Edd's friend.'   
"By the way dude, who's the cutie here?" Edd's friend asked as he gave some sort of smolder to you and making you break out of your train of thought. You looked at him with wide eyes and quickly wrapped your arms around yourself as if it were the only way protect yourself. "Alright you money grieving tycoon, back it up." Edd said as he pushed his friend away a little. "Now come on. I want to see how your dumbass plan is going to crash and burn." And with that, they both walked away......with your book still in his hands.   
  
        "I-I needed to return that...." you mumbled to yourself softly. Knowing that you weren't getting it back anytime soon, you might as well save up the money that you were going to owe to the library. Letting out a sigh of defeat, you continued to pack your bags for the journey home. "So that's the little bitch that's been getting a little to close to your man!" you heard a voice. Closing your locker, you looked around and saw three girls standing there with vicious stares. You gulped, having a gut feeling that these girls weren't here to make friends.  
  
        The one in the middle, had short, curly orange hair that gave off this bad girl from the 80's kind of feel, with high wasted blue jeans and a button up white and red polka dotted shirt that was tied into a knot at the bottom. "Look at her Marie! You got nothing to be worried about! She don't even look like competition!" the red head snickered as she eyed you down.   
"Yeah well, maybe we should give her a small lesson about where her boundaries are, just so she knows who's she thinks she's competing with." The blue haired girl, Marie, you guessed, smirked at you.  Chills went down your spine as you focused on the bobbed, clad blue hair. Her intimidating glare burned into you, sparkling as she waited in anticipation to beat the living life out of you. You made a quick glance at her attire and pressed your back further into the metal door. You knew she meant business. Wearing a black tank top that ended just above her belly button, army green cargo pants that were held up by a pink belt and black combat boots along with leather wrist cuffs, you knew she wasn't afraid to teach someone a lesson and by god she was just waiting for that signal to release her.  
  
        "I think she might be stupider than you, May!" the red one laughed as they all surrounded you. You blushed in embarrassment as you held your binders closer to. It was a habit of yours to examine someone after being alone the majority of your life. You did have friends yes, but they were busy doing other things, thus left you a window of opportunities to master other things. "I'm not stupid Lee!" The long blonde haired one said. "But I do like seaweed. Mmmm seaweed." she said and began to daze off into her own world. Guessing by that little sentence, she wasn't the brightest, nor sharpest, tool in the shed. With her simple long blonde hair, a simple t-shirt, and red shorts, along with knee high socks and sneakers, it was easy to judge that she would be harmless. But that doesn't rule that she could lash out in a second. With the right words, the right timing and the right actions, this clueless minded girl could be turned into the United State's number one serial killer.   
  
        All of a sudden, there was a strong and forceful yank on your shirt. You gasped as the blue haired girl, Marie, had grabbed a fist full of your shirt and yanked you towards her. Her eyes were probably the coldest you had seen and they were deadly and determined. "Listen hear you weirdo. Edd is MINE. Try anything and I will hunt you down and I will make your life here a living hell. Do you understand me." she demanded. Before you could even respond, she slammed you against the locker, knocking the breath out of you as you collapsed to the floor. "Good. Know you're place. This isn't free will. You live under our kingdom, you live under our rules." And with that, they walked out, talking about whatever that is they do.   
  
        You continued your coughing fit until it finally subsided. Leaning your head back against the cool metal door, you added to your mental list of why this school was torture. After catching your breath, you wobbled up and made your way home. Once changed into some (f/c) sweat pants and (second f/c) t-shirt which had a picture of (whatever you want), you pulled out your laptop and went on the city's public library website where you logged in to see what your fine was. Your (e/c) eyes widened as you saw your account. No books were checked out to you. Nothing. Quickly you typed in (book name) into the search bar of the website and found that it was cataloged and moved to the shelves for the next reader. A small blush appeared on your face as you added up these events. Edd, the bully, sort of, had taken your book, only to return it safe and sound. Gently closing your laptop, you walked over to your bedroom window, in which had the view of the cul-de-sac, where you saw Edd and his friends walking. The guy in the bowling jersey was angered and annoyed whereas Edd was laughing at him, along with his other friend whom didn't seem like the sharpest, nor brightest, crayon in the box was mindlessly walking along side them.   
  
        You didn't realize it before, but as you continued to look at Edd, you noticed that he had an attractively lean body. Built, most definitely but it was lean enough that you wouldn't even be able to recognize his strength until he gives someone a blow to the face. You also realized that he looked really good in an beanie. I mean, he wears that thing almost everyday and it shocked you that he hadn't been dress coded yet. And along with his looks, he was really smart too, which was also another surprise to you and only made you curious of him more. Suddenly reality hit you; why in the name of god were checking out Edd, the bad boy that can get you killed by Marie?! You shook your head and flopped onto your bed, your face buried into your pillow, recollecting what had happened. 1) Edd, the guy that you may, or may not, have a crush on, took your book, only to return it and 2) you were now target number one for those three girls. Sighing, you turned onto your back and looked at your ceiling. Things couldn't ever be in your favor.   
  
  



	5. Barbie and Ken

        I guess you could say things were getting a little better. Since you had no where to go, Edd decided that you could eat at his lunch table with his friends. You accepted it and thanked him, however, you were still confused on why he would let you sit with him, regardless of him constantly teasing you. Never the less you had some place you could sit, and you didn't question it any further. Edd's friend's began to introduce themselves, and you had to admit, it was quite funny who each one was a complete opposite of each other,  yet at the same time, connected in some way.   
  
        Eddy was the "leader" if this little trio. He was loud and obnoxious and constantly wanted money. He was very arrogant and cocky as well, but he was a very good conman. Edd told you about how he would scam the kids of the cul-de-sac for some change so that he could get rich and have a "Jawbreaker bank". You were familiar with the candy, but you never fond of it. You preferred other candy's like chocolates and toffees and small hard candy's like mints or jolly ranchers. However for these boys, Jawbreakers were like heaven in their mouths, even after all these years.  
  
        The next person to introduce himself was Ed. Now he was.....not a bright person and kind of bonkers in the head. Edd explained that he has always been on the dull side, but his mindless action has brought some accomplishments. You watched the clueless fellow as he ate a bowl of sheer gravy. "Gravy? Do you not have any other food?" you asked. Sadly Ed didn't hear you and continued to enjoy his bowl of gravy. "You're gonna have to talk a little louder, bunny. That boy's got his ear stuffed with gravy and sugared cereal and god knows what else." Edd said as he ate his neatly made sandwich. You know, for a bad boy of the school, he was a very particular with his organization and tidiness.   
"Oh yeah and he has this weird obsession with gravy." Eddy added as he ate the school food.   
  
        As the four of you continued to eat, you still felt a bit hungry, regardless that you had finished every bight of your lunch. Looking at the line, you saw that they had chocolate pudding. "I-I'm going to get some pudding. I-If you don't mind, would you watch over my stuff?" you kindly asked Edd. He looked over at you and shrugged. "I don't see the point. No one is going to sit with us besides you." he replied, continuing to eat the apple slices. You gave him a soft thank you before walking to the line and grabbing the pudding.   
  
        "Excuse me, but I believe that is now, MY pudding." You head someone say. Turning around you saw a pale boy with this blondish white curly hair. He wore a frat styled attire, teal shirt with white jeans with white Sperrys and a white sweater tied loosely over shoulder and he had braces. "Hello! Did you not hear?" he asked impatiently as he glared at you.   
"O-Oh um..here." you mumbled as you handed him the pudding pack and he snatched it away from your hand. With a glare, he scoffed and walked away, head held high and mighty. Letting out a sigh, you walked along the cafeteria and found a vending machine. You smiled a little as you saw you're favorite snack there and the last one. Pulling out some spare change you had in your pocket of your skinny jeans, you began to put the needed amount of money needed.   
  
        The metal spring began to spin, dispensing your snack. Reaching down to get it, you heard another scoff. "Can you believe it Sarah?" Oh god. Turning around you saw the frat boy standing next to this girl who had long orange hair tied into a high ponytail and bangs that covers her forehead. She wore a pink tank top that crossed its straps on her back and showed just the absolute slightest of her stomach, light blue skinny jeans and pink converse, along with some silver hoop earrings to give her image some sass. And just to make it worse, she had pursed pinkish red lips that gave her this look of authority and one that shouldn't be messed with.  
"She keeps steeling the snacks I want! I haven't done a thing to her Sarah!" You picked up your snack and looked for a way out, only for a snappy voice to halt you. "Hey!! Give Jimmy his snack!" Sarah said.   
"B-but I paid for it." you said in a soft tone.   
"Well now you're gonna loose your money so GIVE IT TO HIM!!" She screeched at you. You scooted back into the vending machine as she menacingly walked over to you.  
  
        "Alright kiddos that's enough." you heard an all too familiar voice. Looking over you saw Edd standing there with his hands in his pockets and a lazy look.   
"Edd! Go away! This is none of your business!" Sarah hissed as she glared daggers and the nonchalant cocky guy.   
"Actually, dear psychotic little girl, it is." He said as he walked over to you and grabbed your wrist with a firm yet gentle grasp. "You see, I have this thing about people poking at my things. I don't like it. Especially if it's my little toy here. So if I were you, I'd find your boyfriend something else to eat. How about tofu because they are just as bland as he is." Edd smirked as he walked back to their seat.   
  
        Eddy flipped out laughing as he tried to comprehend the sass that his best friend had laid upon the girl where as Ed was freaking out about how his sister was going to brutally torture him. "Thank you Edd." you said kindly as you looked over to him. "It wasn't necessary for you to do that."   
Edd simply shrugged. "I dont want my bunny to be all pouty and sad." He said as he leaned on his hand that was elevated by his arm. "Besides, I dont mind spoiling you. You're so cute when you're happy." he chuckled, only make you blush and ate the (snack name). Sometimes, you wonder why you joined this little tease in the first place. 


	6. Tire Swing

       Yelling. That's all you could hear. The name calling, the bad mouthing, bringing up the past and voices raising. They were at it again and you couldn't take it anymore. Your parents fought more often than a healthy family should. You tried to focus on your homework or on the internet, or simply on the book you were reading until something loud had to divert your attention. You needed to get away, you needed to think, you just needed to breathe. And with that on your mind, you got your worn out (f/c) jacket, put the hoodie on and dashed out of the front door, your parents not even noticing this escape.   
         
        As you walked along the cul-de-sac, you wandered to a small run down park and found a tire swing hanging from the branch. Deciding that would be a place to calm down, you took refuge underneath mother nature's wooden pillars. Once you perched on the rubbery wheel, thunder cracked and rain poured, but you were to jumbled to even react to the sudden change of weather. Your mind began to cultivate the possibilities of the future of your family. Would there be a possible divorce? Will there be conflict on which school you will have to attend? And the schedule of who had you during the weekdays and the weekends, or maybe during breaks and during school hours.   
         
        Rain poured on you, drenching you through your layers of clothing as you sat in the oddly calming rain. Your mind was like a yarn a kitten had been playing with, slowly becoming undone and now confused on what to do and where to look. "Bunny." you heard. Gasping, your head shot up from its bowed position and looked in front of you until you saw a tall boy standing infront of you. Looking up, you saw the all too familiar cold eyes and black beanie. "Why the hell are you sitting in the rain for, especially on that dingy tire?" he asked as he stood under his umbrella. He looked slightly damped.  Maybe he was surprised from the sudden rain as well.   
"Oh, it's none of your concerns. Please don't mind me." you replied in a soft tone and looked away. You didn't want to bother him about your problems.   
"I'll worry if I want to. And especially if my pet is sitting in the rain, literally asking to get sick." Edd replied as he leaned on the tree trunk. "So start talking." he demanded.   
         
        You sighed as you looked down at your worn down converse, scuffed with dirt and time. "Well," you began as you let out a breath of inner tension. "my parents are fighting more frequently than ever. Usually it would be about every month, but it just slowly decreased to every few weeks, every weekend, and almost everyday. I just- I dont know. I feel so jumbled up." you said and buried your face into your hands. There was a moment of silence, the rain beating on you and the ground. Maybe he had left? Did your story bore him? Was it too typical? Suddenly you felt the rain stop beating on your person, and you looked up to see that Edd had protected you from the rain. "Ever heard of getting earbuds? They work wonders." he mumbled. "Now come on. I dont want you getting sick and I have a feeling that our teacher is going to give us some pop quiz." He said as he held out a hand.   
  
        At first you were hesitant, but reluctantly  put your small hands in his and he grasped it. Tiny shivers of pleasure wracked your body. You never knew his hands were so warm compared to the state you were in. "Jesus you're freezing." He grumbled as he pulled you closer. "I'm walking you home. And you better eat some soup and take some cold meds. I don't want to be the only one with a brain dealing with my mindless friends." He said as he dragged you along. You looked up at him and blushed. His facial features were strong, but at the same time, boyish and had room to develop graciously. He walked like a leader, yet at the same time, was somewhat of a follower. You blushed, but smiled at the thought that he took the time to listen to your problems and walk you home.   
  
        When you arrived at your front door, you walked on the step and turned around. "Thank you Edd." you said with a soft smile.   
"I didnt do a god damn thing other than walk you home." he said, however you shook your head.   
"No, thank you for listening to me. I know it may sound weird, but a lot of people tend to push me aside, or even not notice me at all. It- It feels nice to know that someone listened to my words." you blushed at the structure of your words. It almost sounded like you were confessing. Edd had the slightest of pink dusted on his pale face and he looked away. "Y-Yeah well...for you I'd let it slide." he mumbled. He then dug through his pockets and pulled out a pen and a paper and quickly wrote down something hand slipped it in your hand, along with something else that felt....stringy? You looked down at your palm to see a white wire earbuds that almost looked fresh out the box. "They're clean don''t worry about it." He assured you. "Im not like Ed that has ten years of gravy, earwax and sugar from cereal jammed in his god damn ear."   
  
        You smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Edd. I-I'll see you in school." you said softly and turned the doorknob to walk into your house. "Hey!" Edd called. Turning around, you saw him in the distance, almost close to his house. "Don't let whatever happens get to you alright!" he said, before walking away. You smiled and shook your head as you walked in. Gently closing the door, you leaned your dampened back against it and looked down at your palm. Curiosity struck you of what could be on the paper, so you decided to unfold it. The pink blush that had dusted your cheeks were now rosey.  There, written in shockingly neat handwriting, was Edd's phone number. Reality hit you as you put the puzzle pieces together. The bad boy at your school....just gave you his number...and his earbuds. Your heart raced as memories of his hand being wrapped around your small one flashed in your mind and gently held that hand to your heart. (E/c) widened as you realized the conclusion; you had the biggest crush on the baddest boy in Peach Creak High.  
  
  
  
Edd POV:   
  
        After telling her not to worry from the distance, I watched as her small frame entered the house and closed the door. I sighed as I walked back to my own living quarters and took off my shoes before walking up the carpeted stairs and floors. As I changed out of my usual wear into my pajamas, which consisted of baggy sweat pants and a thin white shirt, I flopped on the bed with my hands on the back of my head, supported by my pillow. I smiled as I looked at my hand that held hers. I never knew that hands could be this tiny for a girl of this age with everything healthy about her. But I also felt bad. She was sitting there alone in the rain and no one seemed to mind. I mean, yeah there are barely walkers that walk by here...god. Im actually glad that I had to walk home.   
  
        I snapped back into reality when I realized what I was doing. I was thinking about a girl. And not just any girl, (Y/n). She was nothing like i have seen before; too innocent for the world, yet it was refreshing to see that. I smiled and chuckled as I stared at the ceiling. "(Y/n) (L/n), what have you done to me?" I asked before closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep. 


	7. Stargazing

        You were sleeping comfortably underneath your (f/c) duvet, letting the warmth insulate you in your air conditioned house.  As you continued your blissful and blessed sleep, you suddenly heard a tapping on your window. Brushing it off your shoulder and thinking it was probably leaves or even little bugs being stupid, you turned and continued to sleep. Sadly the tapping continued and thus breaking you out of your sleep. Cracking your eyes open, you looked at the window and gasped to see a silhouette of a person. You reached over to your lamp and turned the lights on and sighed in relief, seeing that it was Edd looking at you. You pushed your duvet off your body and walked to the window. Unlatching the lock, you pushed your window to the side and saw Edd hanging out; literally. He was just hanging on the edge of the roof and he was not fazed in the slightest.  
  
        "What are you doing?" He asked as he swung his legs and plopped onto the ledge of your window, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands supporting his body.   
"Well I was sleeping," you began softly as you rubbed your eyes. "however now that you're here, I guess that could be pushed to the side. But my question is, why are you on my roof?" you asked softly, making sure your parents would not hear that you were awake.   
"The sky is clear tonight, no clouds, not even lights. So I decided to grab my telescope and sit on the roof to see if I can catch a glimpse of a planet." he replied nonchalantly.   
"But why on my roof?"  
"Because I wanted you with me."   
  
        A blush rose to your cheeks as he uttered those words. "M-me? W-Why me?" you asked.   
"Well, you barely go out. I barely see you even walk in the cul-de-sac, so why not bring you here." Edd said as he stood on the window seal and climbed up. You gasped as you quickly poked your head out and looked around. Suddenly there was a whistle and you whipped your head around and saw Edd perched on your rooftop, his telescope by his side. "Bunny I haven't got all night. I wanna see the stars and have a moments worth of peace before the idiots, in which I call friends, show up and start a stupid scam." he said as he held out his hand. You looked around nervously before looking back up. "I-Is it safe?" you asked, fiddling with your fingers anxiously.  
  
        " 'Course it is. Now grab my hand." he said. You pressed your lips together and nodded in agreement as you perched yourself on the window ledge. "Alright, now stand up on the ledge." he said. "Oh and don't look down. Keep your eyes up here." he ordered. Agreeing, you carefully stood up on the window seal and trembled as you held on to the small jutted frame of your window. Suddenly, your balance faltered and began to panic, felling yourself almost fall. Just as it was too late, a hand grabbed your wrist and held you steady. You looked up and saw Edd leaning over and pulling you up. With a final tug, he pulled you up. A yelp emitted from your lips as you lost your footing and landed on something warm and quite form. Blinking a couple of times, you shook your head and slightly gasped to see your position. There you were, sitting in Edd's lap, hands on his shoulders and centimeters away from his lips. Your face could not have been any redder than it was now, but you did take this  opportunity to take in his facial features. His eyes were this hypnotizing blue green and his skin was perfect, but the cutest imperfection was the little tooth gap that he had. "U-Um.." you began softly. "T-Thank you." you said softly as you put a little bit of distance between you guys.  
  
        "Look." he said in a hushed tone as he pointed to the sky. You looked up and your (e/c) eyes widened and your jaw fell with gravity. The sky was crystal clear, and finally showed it's full potential.  The stars twinkled as it scattered through the skies, some shining brighter than others. "Oh my goodness." you whispered breathlessly as you looked up in awe.   
"It's a beauty. Some of these stars have lived thousands of years, generations before we came.  And some aren't even stars. There's planets that twinkle and some are even distant galaxies." Edd explained. You smiled as he continued to talk about the cosmic and it's physics until he remembered. "Oh yeah, here." He said as he put his telescope in it's stands and pointed to the scope. "Look through there and just twist this to focus on things. Think of it like a microscope." You nodded and smiled as you began to venture your quest in finding planets and stars.   
  
  
Edd's POV:  
  
        I sat there and watched as the (h/l) (h/c) haired girl began enjoying herself looking at the stars. It was intriguing how her innocence would captivate me in such a way. I watched as her gentle and nimble fingers would twist the dial so that she would have a better view, and how her soft voice would whisper out words of awe at the Big Bang's creation. Suddenly, I felt her shiver and she slightly pulled away and rub her arms. "Hey, you cold?" I asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb this blissful silence with anything louder than a hush. She looked up at me with her (e/c) doe eyes and nodded, her (s/c) cheeks tinting a slight pink.  
  
        Chuckling, I took off my jacket and wrapping it around her. The pink that dusted her (s/c) cheeks now were now darker as she continued to look up at me. My eyes then began to memorize every facial feature that was on her; petal soft lips, dainty face, a button nose, large (e/c) doe eyes and soft, shiny (h/l) (h/c) hair. However my eyes trailed down to her lips being slightly parted, almost awaiting some action. And for some odd reason, I wanted to know. I wanted to know what those lips felt against mine. I wanted to know how her body would be felt against mine, her arms wrapped around my neck and leaving little to no room between us. Suddenly a loud and obnoxious voice blared through the skies. I reeled back, realizing that I was mere centimeters in fulfilling my desire. I looked over and shielded my eyes from the sudden bright light. "Step right up and get your own Eddy's Telescope to view the beautiful skies! Only one dollar!" Eddy said through a megaphone.   
  
        "Oi you ass hat!! Half of the fucking block is going to wake up because of you!!" I shouted and threw a tile at his head. Benefits of being best friends; beat the living shit out of him.   
  
  
Your POV:   
  
        Your cheeks flared red as the blood rushed to your cheeks. Was Edd....was Edd about to kiss you? Just the thought of it makes your stomach flutter and do flips and your heart pounded like it ran marathon. "Edd," you said softly, tugging on his shirt. Edd growled and shot one more insult before turning back to your attention. "I-it's getting late, a-and I wanna go to bed." You said softly as you let out a yawn. He sighed as helped you get up. "I'm going to get down first and then I'm going to help you." He said as he hopped off and swung into your room. You carefully sat down at the edge of the roof with his telescope in your hand. "Alright, carefully come down." Edd said. Taking a deep breathe, you tried your best to calm your nerves and slowly lowered yourself. Warm arms wrapped around your legs and then your back. "Let go." he said. "I got you."   
  
        Shakily, you let go of your grip of the edge of the roof. You quickly clenched your eyes and gripped onto his telescope, waiting for the force of gravity to push on you. "Bunny, you can open your eyes." he chuckled. Slowly, you opened your eyes and took in your surroundings. "Told you I'm not going to let anything happen to my pet." he smirked as he set you down. "O-Oh..! T-Thank you." you said softly as you handed his telescope. He nodded as he grabbed it and walked to edge of your window and swung his legs out. "One more thing," he said. "keep the jacket. You look cute in it." he grinned before pushing off and disappearing. You ran to the edge of your window and watched as he landed on the tree branch and hopped down, before running out to his house. You blushed and smiled as you watched him.   
  
        Closing the window, you smiled as you hugged yourself. His scent was coated onto his jacket. The scent of paper, ink, fresh laundry and axe with hint of chlorine. It all mixed together to create this odd scent that was just him. Simply him. You let out a relaxed sigh and took his jacket off and gently put it on your chair before crawling into bed. As you laid there under you (f/c) duvet, you smiled as the memories replayed in your mind. Maybe one day, one day, you can confess your feelings to the guy. And with that, you slowly drifted into sleep, dreaming of traveling through the stars and galaxies with a certain someone by your side.   
  
  
  
  



	8. Prank Gone Wrong

        To Eddy, it was probably the best prank and scam that could've ever crossed his mine. To you, however, it was a world of pain. Never in your life were you expecting such excruciating pain in such short notice. How did it all began? Well it started out as a typical day at high school day. You had recently found a lovely book to read from the library and could not wait to find a spot under a tree and dive in to the world the author would guide you too. Eddy on the other hand, had other plans. He knew the student body hated history. The text books were abnormally thick and the content were as boring as a grandmother walking through the park. Well he wanted to spice things up, get some money out of it, and be the most adored person in the school.   
  
        "Alright so here's the plan." Eddy said as he looked at his crew; Ed and Double-D. "So we all know that history is as boring as Ed talking about how his mattress spring is bouncy."   
"It is Eddy, it is. It goes bouncy bouncy bouncy like this." Ed said as he used his hand to show how it bounced.   
"...Anyways, what if we snatch some of the textbook, build us a sling shot, and shoot it at the wall! Who knows! We might even hit some og the dweebs! Maybe Johnny!" Eddy said in excitement.   
"No Eddy don't hit Johnny! Sarah will kill me if we hurt Johnny!! She will take away my Galactica 7.0 model space ship!" Ed cried in terror.   
"Oh shut up with your complaining. Nothing's gonna happen with your model spaceship! Now, science boy, think you can build a jumbo sling shot?" He asked with an anticipating grin.   
  
        Edd thought for a moment and looked at him blankly. "What do I look like, a novice? Of course I can make your damn sling shot." A grin appeared on Edd's face as he stood up and shook his friend's hand.   
"Pleasure doing business with you Double D my boy! Now! Let's get this show on the road!" Eddy said as the three of them broke apart to grab the equipment they needed.   
  
        In a short amount of time, the sling shot was made and Ed had grabbed every thick book he could find and stuffed them in a wheelbarrow and saluted. "Found all the books you wanted Eddy!" Ed said.  
"Alright!" Eddy grinned as he stood on the metal outdoor table benches with his megaphone. "Step right up folks for the relief you all have been waiting for!" He cheered. "Tired of reading the small blank ink of those dusty text books? Tired that you have to carry those things every where and only use them a few times through out the year?! Wanna take your anger out on those stupid, boring ol' text books?! Well step right up for Eddy's Textbook sling shot! It's simple! Take your text book, put it in the rubber hold, have a good grip, pull back as far as you can, and once you've gone far enough, let a rip!!" Eddy cheered as many lined up. "Only one dollar! Make a single file line people!"   
  
        In no time, people were lining up with money in their pockets and shooting off books. You, on the other hand, were enjoying the novel you were reading. It was just nice to dive into a different world and just watch as the main character deals with the conflict at hand. As you (e/c) orbs scanned each black inked letter, your mind forming them into words and those words forming a sentence and those sentences forming into a well crafted paragraph. Suddenly, a loud smash was heard and you jumped. Pushing up your glasses so that you could see a little clearer, you looked around for that sound. However it didn't come. "I might as well read in the library. Just in case there's trouble and people start pointing fingers." you said to yourself. Closing the book and holding it close to your person, you got up and slung your back pack on your shoulder and began walking back to the school.   
  
Edd POV  
  
        I sighed as I leaned back on the table and watched as many people lined up, tossing Eddy their dollar bills as they shot their textbook to the brick wall. "Alright Edd boy! Rolf shall have a go!" a guy said. I looked over as he handed me the money and I sighed. "Knock yourself out Rolf." I said.   
"This is for the retchedness that these books have given me! Hours of boredom and the reason for my Great Nana's kidney stone!" Rold declared. He held the book against the rubber hold and quickly went back. I rolled my eyes. "Show off." I mumbled as I looked at the pile of books. My eyes suddenly caught on to the girl that was walking by and smirked. Well if it isn't my little bunny- wait. Realization hit me as I stood up to full height. "Rolf! Dont let go of your text book!" I shouted as I looked back at him.   
"What was that Edd boy?"   
  
        "What my faithful companion meant shoot the darn thing!" Eddy said. My eyes widened as I shoved Eddy off.   
"No you ass hat I meant dont- shit!" I hissed as I ran for (Y/n). "Dammit (Y/n) move!" I shouted. I watched as (Y/n) looked over at me, but it was too late for me to get to her. The textbook flew faster than me and hit (Y/n) in the shoulder. By the time I got there, (Y/n) was on the floor in tears as she gripped her shoulder. Diving down to my knees, I gently tried to sit her up. "Hey hey, let me see." I said softly. I flinched as I saw her face streaming with tears and her delicate hand held onto her shoulder. She looked up at me with her watery doe like eyes and put her hand down. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I muttered a string of cuss words. Her shoulder was dislocated. "Alright, I'm gonna pop your shoulder back in and I'm taking you to the nurse." I said, giving her a heads up before positioning my hands.   
  
        "Not gonna lie bunny, it's gonna hurt like a bitch." I said. She nodded and gripped onto my jacket and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and with a heavy push, I popped her shoulder back into place. She let out a cry of pain and I quickly buried her face into my jacket. "Alright alright." I said to her softly. "I'm taking you to the nurse." Scooping her up into my arm, I stood up to full height and glared at Eddy before walking her to the nurse.   
  
  
Your POV:   
  
        You slowly woke up feeling something warm around you. You're eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking over, you saw a heating pad was placed on your shoulder and you slowly began to rise. Taking in your surroundings, your found yourself in your bedroom in your bed. How did you get here? Racking your mind to find what had happened, you slowly found your answer. 'That's right,' you thought. 'I was walking to the library and I saw a pile of tossed text books and wondered why they were there. The next thing I knew, Edd was calling my name, and I got hit. Then, I guess, everything was fuzzy.' you looked at your attire and found that you were still in your clothes from earlier today.   
  
        Gently, you moved the heating pad of your shoulder and carefully moved your arm. You flinched when you felt a pang of pain and immediately put your arm down. Suddenly there was a knock on your bedroom door. "Come in." you said softly, your voice still waking up and probably a little groggy from pain medication.  
"I see that you're awake princess." your father said and you nodded. "Well, you're lucky it's Friday. I already told the doctor your problem and you're gonna need surgery for that ligament."  
You nodded again. As much as you hated the idea, it was better than dealing with the pain of re-dislocating your shoulder again. "Oh and another thing. A boy sent these to you."  
  
        You're eyes widened as they were a small bouquet of flowers. "He said they were for you." Taking the flowers in hand, your father walked out to do his own business. You smiled as you knew who exactly was the one who gave these to you. Walking out of your room and out of the house, you walked around the cul-de-sac and heard the all too familiar voice of the Eds. "You're lucky her dad isn't suing your stingy ass!" Edd snapped.   
"Well it wasn't my fault that she walked there in the first place!" Eddy snapped back.   
"Guys guys! Come on! Can't we all just be friends and eat gravy? Gravy makes everyone happy." Ed suggested as he pulled out a random bowl of gravy. Ah, you still question that boy everyday.   
  
        Just as Edd was about to turn around and leave, his eyes made contact with yours. "(Y/n), the hell are you doing out of bed." Edd said as he walked towards you. You blushed as you looked down at the flowers. "I-I wanted to say thank you for the flowers." you said softly with a blush. Edd looked at you and then looked away, a pink hue tinting his cheeks.   
"Y-yeah well...I want my pet to be happy." he said as he looked at you and smirked. "However, I gave instructions not to get out of bed and you deliberately disobeyed them. Must I punish you again?" he said as a seductive grin crossed his lips.  
  
        "I-I didn't find any instructions..." you admitted.  
"Double D look!" Ed said as he came his way towards the both of you. "I found a pretty card in my gravy! It's like a spoon that you can eat." he said as he shoved the paper in his mouth with a boat load of gravy. You and Edd both cringed at how he scarfed his now third bowl of gravy. Edd shook his head and sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you home. And don't you dare get out of bed." Edd directed as he took your hand as gently as holding a piece of china and walked you towards your house. You smiled as you followed him. Yeah, I guess the negative of the day is that you got your ligament torn and have to go to surgery tomorrow, but hey, the good part was, your crush was gonna take care of you. You smiled as you looked up at him and continued your walk. Yeah, it was nice having the neighborhood bad boy by your side.   
  



	9. Cul-de-sac Carwash

         It was a warm Saturday in the cul-de-sac as you relaxed inside with your favorite book. As you turned the page, your eyes scanning the words and your mind picturing every event and movement of your characters, you suddenly heard laughing and yelling. You blinked, breaking out of your literary trance. 'What was going on?' you asked yourself as you put your bookmark in the book and got up to go see what was happening. (E/c) eyes watched as many kids of the cul-de-sac laughed at the soaked Eddy, along with a certain beanie wearing bad boy. You watched as he laughed, pointing at Eddy and began to turn around. You watched as his lips began to move, indicating he was talking. His lips stopped moving when his cold eyes fell on yours and he gave you a smirk. You blushed and a tentative smile was formed along with giving him a small wave.   
  
        You watched him chuckle and wave you over. You thought for a moment, fiddling with your book. It couldn't bring you harm. Hey, maybe you could meet the other people and get them to like you. It couldn't hurt. You nodded as you quickly changed into some jeans and simple top with converse along with having your book you were reading in your hand. After walking out, closing the door behind you, you walked towards the trio. "Well hello cutie!" Eddy cooed as he leaned towards you.   
"U-Um.." you stuttered softly. A hand came in the way of Eddy's face and you felt a familiar warmth. You blushed when you looked up and saw Edd standing there.   
  
        "What did I just say." Edd said as he took his hand off his face.   
"Oh come on! I'm the leader of this trio! Not to mention the handsome one! I should be the one getting ladies!" Eddy complained like a five year old. You stood there as Edd and Eddy shot back insults. "Anyways besides that point, you got the stuff?" Eddy said after he got hit on the head.   
"Yeah I did." Edd grumbled as he crossed his arms. "But I'm telling you, you aren't gonna get much. Sarah and the girls started a car wash already and they're swimming in the cash."   
You looked over and saw the orange haired girl smile kindly to every customer, taking their money and letting the cheerleaders wash the cars. However, you did realize something. All the drivers were predominantly male.   
  
        "Well why dont we just get (Y/n) to wash the cars in a bikini and heels!" Eddy said giddily.   
"What?!" You squeaked, blood rushing to your cheeks from embarrassment.  
"I will kill you Eddy if you're gonna get (Y/n) to look like a mother fucking stripper."  
"Okay dude chill. Sheesh." Eddy said, the sound of slight disappointment in his voice. "Well then I guess we just have to ring in some lady drivers." Oh well this is gonna be interesting.   
  
        After an hour, the trio managed to get a driver. She was an old one, but she paid nicely to the boys to wash the car. You stood in the sidelines, not wanting to get wet. Edd told you that it was fine and it was for the better, quoting that the "damn pervert would want you to help", so you sat under the tree and read your book. As your eyes scanned the words, you heard more cars drive in and giggles. Lifting your head, you saw car after car coming on your side of the car wash competition. You scanned the drivers and saw that everyone of them were females, of the ages sixteen to fifty. Wow...something must have attracted them. "Thank you cutie~" You heard. "Here's a tip and also my number. Call me~!" You looked over and your (e/c) eyes widened and your (s/c) skin flushed. There, Edd stood in black jeans and no shirt.   
  
        He was toned hands down. Especially his back. In all honesty, you could point out where every muscle were on him. You hid your face into your book as you peeked out from the edge, but dived your eyes back to the words. No you needed to stop! Staring is bad! But...he was nice to stare at.. When you peeked over the edge of the book, you squeaked as Edd hovered right in front of you, his face inches away. "Has anyone told you that staring is rude?" He said with a smirk. You blushed, the words caught in your throat. That only caused him to chuckle. "You're too cute, even for you're own good." he said as he stood up to full height. You awed as the light rays from the sun sprinkled through the trees and reflected the water droplets that were on his body.   
  
        You heard him sigh, breaking you out of your mindless staring. "This is stupid. Just plain stupid." Edd mumbled before he walked back to washing cars. Suddenly, this weight washed over you. You felt bad for not helping, but after Eddy's little move on you, you didn't want to wash cars. Closing your book, you thought for a moment. Then an idea popped into your head. Quickly  getting on to your feet, you ran back inside to make something nice for the boys.   
  
        About half an hour later, you walked back out with a tray that held three tall glasses filled with lemonade and a pitcher for refills. "U-Um, Edd." you called out softly as you stood behind him. He turned around and met your gaze before he looked at your hand. Before he could utter a word, Eddy and Ed pushed him aside and grabbed a drink. "Thanks toots!" Eddy cheered as he chugged the drink down.   
"Yes! Thank you very much for the lemon juice." Ed said happily as he drank it. You smiled as the boys happily drank their fill. Peeking over, you watched as Edd had continued to finish yet another car and wipe the sweat off his forehead. With a blush dusting your (s/c) cheeks, you walked over to him and held out the tray. "Would you like some?" you asked softly.   
  
        Edd turned around and had a look of relief. "Yeah, that would be nice." he said. Taking a glass, he chugged the drink down and sighed. "Yeah that hit the spot." He groaned in content. You blushed, but a smile graced your lips, happy that you had helped him in some sort of way. "You know Eddy was right about one thing." he said. You blinked in confusion as you looked up at him. Edd smirked as he leaned down to your ear. "I wouldn't mind you serving lemonade in a swimsuit and bunny ears." he said lowly in your ear. You squeaked and jumped away as he laughed and tossed the washing rag from one hand to the other before turning to another car. Even when you're nice he still has to tease you in such away. 


	10. Nightmare

          _Your eyes were shut as you heard their cynical laughter. Oh how their laughter haunted you and how those strict teachers degraded you. "You failed yet again (Y/n)!" The woman's crow like voice screeched.  
"I-I'm sorry! I-It was one little mistake I promise to not do it again!" You stuttered and gasped. _  
 _"See!? You did it again! Twice! Even with your apology! Now go into the dark room and think about how to fix yourself!"_  
You whimpered as her scrawny hands grabbed your arm and tossed you into the dark room. Your form curled into a corner and into a ball, as you heard their laughing. "What a stupid girl." one child said.   
"Yeah I mean who doesn't know how to talk?"  
"What a baby!"   
Whimpers echoed the room as you covered your small ears with your small hands.   
The room began to spin and the next thing you knew, you were on stage in your little dress and bow on your head. "That's why we must help with the e-environment..!" You gasped as you stuttered and suddenly everyone grew taller than you. "You are the most idiotic child that has ever walked through this elementary!!"   
"You just costed our school from first place to second!"   
"What an idiot!"   
"Stupid!"   
No no that wasn't true! That wasn't true at all!   
  
        You gasped and shot up from your bed, your (s/c) skin soaked in sweat. Your heart pounded against your chest as your frantically looked around your (f/c) room. 'It was only a dream,' you thought as your body shook. Placing a gentle hand on your head, you sighed. Even in your sleep your past haunted you like the plague. Bringing your hand's down to your lap, you stared at them, watching as they slightly shook. What were you going to do? Nothing was calming you down! Not those breathing exercises, nothing! You racked your brain in trying to find a solution when all of a sudden a memory washed over you. It was about a while back. That rainy day on the tire swing...   
  
Edd.   
  
        You leaned over and grabbed your phone and nervously tapped his number and the ringing began. Oh no what if this isn't a good idea? What if you wake him up from his sleep and he's grumpy? Will he be-   
"There better be a reason why you called." you heard a low groggy voice say. You gasped and shook your head.   
"I-I'm s-sorry... D-did i wake you up?" you asked worriedly.   
".....You've been crying. What's wrong?" he asked, hearing shuffling from the other line. It amazed you that the bad boy of the school with the score of a genius, could have the best people skills.   
"I-I um... I-Im sorry I didn't mean to wake you u-"  
"Stop avoiding the question and tell me why you've been crying." Edd said.   
  
        There was no point in trying to avoid it. He knew...how, you weren't sure...But he did. You sighed and brought your knees to your person and placed your head on your lap. "I-It was a nightmare." you said softly.   
"About?" he asked, his voice sounding a little bit more awake. You bit your lip as you pulled yourself into a tighter ball.   
"W-when I was little, my parents put me in a private academy. I had a speech impediment, and the teachers, along with the students didn't like it. I-If I made a mistake, they would put me in time out...and if I made one too many, they would lock me in a dark room and told me to think about what I've done."   
There was a moment of silence before Edd told you to continue.   
"U-Um...there was this competition, a speech competition. And as I was going to finish my speech, I stuttered and that caused us to win second place. E-Everyone hated me for it..a-and I just..." Words couldn't describe how you felt; anxious maybe, scared, pressured....a failure...  
  
        "Well what you not are is stupid." Edd said. "And damn that school for insulting you."   
A small smile graced your lips as you heard him scowl at your school. "T-thank you, Edd." you said softly, wiping the last of your tears with your hands. "I-I'm going to go to bed now."  
"No you're not." Edd replied. Well this took you aback.   
"What do you mean...?"   
"You still sound shaken up. No way in hell are you going to fall asleep."   
  
        You thought for a moment, and he was right. The adrenaline of that nightmare was still coursing through your body. It would be about five in the morning before sleep finally hit you, and then the exhaustion would definitely affect you. "Talk to me." he said. You shook your head and blinked. "W-What?" you asked.   
"Talk to me. It's not that hard." Edd said nonchalantly. A small smile graced your lips and so did a little giggle. "A-alright." you replied and that's what you two began to do.   
  
  
  
Edd's POV:   
  
        (Y/n) and I have been talking for a while now, maybe about two hours, until finally there was silence. "(Y/n)?" I asked lowly, making sure my voice didn't wake anyone in the house up. Again...there was nothing. I listened closely, pressing my phone against my ear. There, from my phone, I heard the faintest of breathing. An even steady breathing. A small smirk formed. She finally fell asleep. "Goodnight, bunny." I said before ending the call. I looked down at my phone and let out a breathy chuckle before crawling back into bed and falling asleep. 

 

 


	11. Valentines Day

        It was that time of year where everyone is as moody as a hormonal preteen. Yes, it was Valentines day; the day where some of the population express their love to each other extensively by buying gifts and showering each other in affection, while others despised with all their might, scowling at every couple or heart they see. For others, it was a time to finally confess their feeling to the one they like while others would just pass it on for a normal day. Well today you were going to participate in the festive day of love and hint your liking towards the genius bad boy. Yes, you have realized your feelings towards Edd were now crystal clear. You liked him, more than a friend, more than a best friend, but as a possible lover.  
  
        Today you had planned out everything and even took the time last night to buy some jawbreakers and ingredients to make chocolate coated maraschino cherries along with creating brownies for the other two boys. After getting ready in something that was a little bit more dressier than what you would wear on an average day of school, you grabbed your delicately wrapped sweets and put them in a gift bag to carry them before heading for school. As you arrived, you weren't surprised to see that the student council has decorated the school with red and pink hearts and white and pink streamers. Many of the girls wore something a little bit more dressier than the average and the atmosphere was a lot lighter than the average dreaded day.   
  
       As you walked along the school hallways, you witnessed many couples exchanging hugs, kisses and gifts, taking pictures and making sure they were decent to go to class. However your main attention wasn't on the student population's action, rather, it was in search for a certain beanie wearing trouble maker. Yes, you were in search of Edd in hopes that we would accept this small gift of kindness. As you continued to venture through the hallways, you couldn't find him anywhere. Even as you packed your locker in which he would sneak up behind you and tease you, he wasn't here at all. 'Maybe he was sick,' you thought to yourself as you made your way to class.  
  
        Soon lunch period came by and student's were happier than ever. The cafeteria was decorated in with the same thing's you've seen all through out the high school and the school lunch was serving a 'Valentine's lunch' with Valentine themed food. You let out a reluctant sigh. Maybe he wasn't here. Maybe he was sick and stayed home, or maybe he just didn't feel like coming. As you made your way to your normal lunch area, outside and underneath a tree, you felt someone grab your wrist and yank you away. You let out a yelp before your back hit something warm. Your eyes were filled with fright. Who was this?! A whimper emitted from your lips as you tried to pull your frail wrist away from the guy. "(Y/n) will stop moving! You're gonna get us caught!" someone hissed. That someone sounded all to familiar. You nervously looked over and gasped when you saw Edd.   
  
        "Edd! W-What are you doing here! I-I haven't seen you all day o-or in cla-"   
"Shut up bunny!" he hissed before he looked over. "Shit they found us." he grumbled before he took off, running as fast as he could go, with you trying to tail behind him. Eventually you guys made a sharp turn and hid in front of the school where the trees and bushes were. You panted heavily, trying to catch your breath as your muscles ached from the non stop running. "Jesus she just won't get the damn hint." Edd groaned as he leaned on the tree, trying to ease his breath. "Hey, sorry I had to drag you in this. Marie wouldn't stop bugging me for a love night." he said.   
  
        You shook your head and ran your fingers through your slightly tangled hair, taming your sudden messy hair. "I-It's alright." you said, slightly panting.   
"What's that in your hand?" Edd asked after having a momentary pause. You looked over at him and then down at your hand. The bag was still in your hand! How could you forget?! You quickly opened the bag and made sure that everything was alright. Letting out a sigh of relief, you silently thanked the heavens above before you turned your full attention towards Edd. "U-Um," you began, twiddling with your fingers in an effort to create the proper words. "I-I got you something for Valentine's day. I-It's nothing big, but I do hope you like it." you said shyly. Edd hadn't said a word and this made you even more nervous than you already were. Deciding to just get over this over bearing awkwardness and embarrassment, you dug for his gift.   
  
        "Here." you whispered as you held in your palm a small box that had chocolate covered maraschino cherries at the bottom with a few jawbreakers on top, all wrapped up in a light pink sheer net like bag, tied with a bow. "I-I hope you like it." you said softly, looking down at your shoes with red coating your cheeks. No words were exchanged, not even a sound. You heard the rustling of clothes as you kept your attention towards the ground in front until black combat boots came into view. You debated in your head whether or not you should look up, however you took the bet and peeked up.   
  
        There stood Edd towering over you as he looked down with his cold blue eyes. Slowly he grabbed the bag and looked at it. "Thanks." he mumbled. "How did you know Jawbreakers were my favorite?" he asked as he opened it and picked up the ball of sugar, inspecting it as he heard you speak.   
"Well...you guys always reminisced about how it was hard for you guys to get a jawbreaker because Eddy's scams didn't work properly."   
"You mean fail miserably no matter how many times I told him?" he corrected.   
"Y-Yes..that I mean."  
A chuckle escaped his lips as he put the jawbreaker back into it's bag and closed it with the ribbon. "Well thanks bunny." he said, tucking it away in his pocket. A smirk grew on his face as he grabbed your hand unexpectedly and pinned you to the tree he was leaning on prior to the gift exchange. "Now how should I repay you." he purred huskily in your ear. You let out a squeak as you felt his hot breath against your skin.   
  
        Your heart was beating as fast, if not faster, as you were running away with Edd. You let out a another squeak and closed your eyes, instinctively tightening your muscles. Was he going to do it? What was he going to do? He usually teases you like this, constantly, but now that you knew your feeling towards him, you're more nervous than ever! "Double D! I see you hooking up with another babe?" a voice hollered. Edd let out a sigh before pulling away from you, finally giving you some room to breathe. You opened your eyes and saw Eddy walking casually with his hands stuffed in his pocket and Ed mindlessly following. "Hello Double D." Ed said as he waved his hand. "And hello to you to (Y/n)." You let out a small smile for the oaf and gave him a small greeting.   
"What's inside the frilly bag?" Eddy asked nonchalantly.  You looked down at your bag and remembered. Not only had you made a gift for Edd, but also these two as well. "Oh I thought I would make something for you guys, so I whipped up some brownies." you said as you pulled out two mini boxes that held two square brownies in each, wrapped in simple plastic wrap covered with hearts. "Sweet! The pretty lady got us some brownies!" Eddy cheered as she snatched the brownies and began to eat. Deciding to help Ed, you opened it for him and handed him one so that he wouldn't accidentally swallow the plastic wrap. "Thank you very very much (Y/n)!" Ed said happily as she shoved the whole sweet in his mouth and began to chew and chuckle happily. "Yummy!"   
  
  
Edd POV:   
  
        Edd watched in the distance as observed his two friends and the girl that he no doubt liked. With ice blue eyes he watched as you laughed with glee and something Eddy had done stupidly and Ed just added on to it. He sighed as he leaned on the tree and pulled out the bag that you had given him before observing it. It was well put. he had to agree; a miniature box about the size of his palm that was rowed with neatly made chocolate and on top were about three jawbreakers, stacked in a neat and steady pyramid. Opening it with his index and thumb, he reached down for the chocolate and plopped one in his mouth. "Chocolate covered maraschino." he hummed before smirking. Typical of her to make something just as sweet as her. 


	12. In the Rain

        Ah spring time; a time where the snow has finally melted and the weather becomes warmer. A time where the winter coats shed off and the colorful clothes begin to come out. It was honestly a beautiful day. The sky was relevantly clear with minor amounts of white fluffy clouds scattered here and there. This made it the perfect day for the cul-de-sac to host their annual spring party. Yes a spring party hosted by the kids of the cul-de-sac and the kids only. It was quite an interesting plan no doubt. The parents of the cul-de-sac get's to enjoy the day inside relaxing with their significant other or some would enjoy their own gathering with the other parents and have a good time while the kids would enjoy the beautiful day outside.   
  
        For you, it was rather nerve wracking. You hadn't met all of the kids and teenagers of the cul-de-sac, let alone utter a word to them, but you have seen some of them around the high school. You watched from your window and took in the sight down below. At one house, you saw the star quarterback, whom you learned went by the name of Kevin, grilling meat on a red grill and putting the finished product on the table that looked rather organized. He wasn't alone for Naz was there sitting across the table and having what looked like an enjoyable conversation. Close by you saw Sarah and Jimmy relaxing on a picnic blanket on their lush green lawn. With their sunglasses and hats, Jimmy wearing a fedora and Sarah wearing a large floppy sun hat, they held their drinks up together and leaned closer, smiling at the camera of their latest smartphone and taking pictures. The others, were just simply enjoying the music that came from the garage of a tanned teenager that had a...a wooden plank in his hand.   
  
        Finally your eyes landed on the troublesome three working on, probably, a new scam. It was a classic scam, a lemonade stand, but understandable on why they would use such a simplistic idea during a party. Everyone does eventually get thirsty. It was a typical scene for the trio, Eddy watching and bossing around as Edd and Ed worked on building the stand. Your (e/c) orbs finally landed on the boy with the black jacket and a beanie, watching as he finally stood up from hunching over and wiping the sweat of his forehead. You could tell that he was rather annoyed with this laboring scam but sighed and shook his head. Not long he had turned around and his steely gaze met yours. A blush crept onto your (s/c) cheeks, causing a devilishly handsome smirk to grow on his face. He tilted his head back slightly, beckoning for you to come down. You're heart began to race as you did a once over the cul-de-sac. Could you really handle it?   
Your gaze landed back on Edd who was waiting for your response. You gave him a small smile and a nod before moving away from the window, letting the curtains cover it.  
  
        Making your way to your closet, you pushed aside some of your clothes and pulled out your (favorite color) sundress. It was a simple colored dress that ended just above your knees and had two straps that you had to tie behind your neck in order for it to stay up. You quickly changed into it and examined yourself, making sure everything was in place before tying the straps behind the back of your neck. After fixing your hair to your desire and maybe a little bit of make up just to finish it off, you slipped on some matching shoes and made your way out of the house. As you closed the door behind you, you hadn't noticed that it was much more livelier than you thought it was. As you looked around, your (e/c) eyes caught the troublesome trio building their next scam.   
  
       As Eddy triumphantly watched his two other friends build and make sure that everything was in tip top condition, his eyes caught onto you. Immediately he let out a wolf whistle and slicked his hair back. "Hello Ms. Sexy! Care to buy some lemonade? It only costs a simple date ooooor a smooch." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he did. You immediately blushed at his sudden approach. As Eddy continued to bombard you with flirtatious remarks, Edd on the other hand was in complete awe. His heart seemed to, as cheesy as it may be, skipped a beat when he saw you. His mind that had memorized and fully grasped both the dictionary and the encyclopedia, couldn't form a single word to describe how cute you looked. Slowly his mind caught up to speed and what was happening in front of him. Just before Eddy could utter out another terrible pick up, he quickly conked him on the head. "OW!!! JESUS CHRI- WHAT THE HELL?!" Eddy shouted as he held his head in pain. Edd simply ignored him before sauntering over to you.   
        "Well well if it isn't bunny. You got all dolled up just for me? How sweet." he smirked as he leaned towards you. "It's going to be difficult to let you walk around like that. You should know I'm rather....possessive when it comes to the things I like." he mused. You squeaked, jumping away from him as you did. There was no doubt about that your face was red and with the tone that he used? It wouldn't be surprising that your face is any lighter than crimson. Edd let out a chuckled as he stood back to full height, a sly grin across his face. "Lighten up a little bunny. No need to be tense." Edd smirked. You just had a sudden gut feeling that he was up to something, but you didn't know what it was. Just before you could say anything, Eddy quickly shoved him aside. "Or what you can do is wear a sexy little outfit like that and lure in some customers." Eddy grinned, wiggling his eyebrow.  
"Would you like to try some (Y/n)?" Ed asked kindly as he held out a glass. You gave him a gentle smile as you took the chilled glass of lemonade. "Thank you Ed." you said softly before drinking the glass. Immediately, this bitter and bland taste coated your tongue. You physically cringed as you swallowed the atrocious drink before putting the glass aside. You had to fix this. This could cause a scene and you did not want that whatsoever.    
  
        "U-Um, Ed? I-If you don't mind, could you grab me a bunch of lemons, a pitcher filled with water, a bag of sugar, some ice, and a spoon?" you asked.   
"Aye-Aye madam!" He said happily as he ran for the house. Not too long, Ed had came back with all of the things that you needed and you helped him place them on the stand. "Oh I forgot a knife." you quietly said to yourself. You had to go quickly grab one, but it would look odd if you walked out with a knife, and there was no way you would let Ed carry a knife for the sake of his safety and everyone else's. "I'll be ri-" just before you could finish your sentence, Edd pulled out a switch blade and smirked. "I'll do the cutting." he mused before walking over next to you. You blushed but nodded. "Alright, start cutting some lemons in half." You said with a small smile as you took the rancid lemonade on the grass. "Hey what the hell?! Why did you toss my lemonade away?!" Eddy shouted.   
"She's not the only one that thought it tasted like shit." Edd said as he cut the lemons perfectly in half.  
  
        As the two of you worked on the lemonade, a small smile graced your lips. The music played in your ears as you squeezed the lemon juice in the pitcher and giving what was left for Ed. It was odd to see him enjoy something else other than gravy. As you added the right amount of sugar, you gave it a taste test. You were pleased at the taste before you plopped in a couple of slices of lemon into the concoction before looking at Eddy. "It's ready Eddy." you said softly. Eddy grumbled in response. "Mine was better." he grumbled before he turned towards the cul-de-sac. "Alright folks! Step right up to try Eddy's homemade lemonade served to you by this fine little lady right here!" He mused. "Only fifty cents!!!" he cheered.  
   
        The first one to come up to the stand was a dark skinned fellow that held...a chicken in his arms. A chicken? Well...maybe he has relatives that live here? Or maybe he lives in the rural house of the cul-de-sac. "Rolf would like to try the decadent juices of the lemons! For Rolf is quit parched." He said as he dropped two quarters in the large mason jar and took a plastic cup of the lemonade. As he took a drink, his eyes widened and stood still. This got you to worry. Did it taste bad? Horrible? "W-well?" you asked timidly.   
"This.....This is the nectar of the heavens! Just sweet enough to appease the tongue and sour enough that it quenches the thirst of a thirsty man that came back from surviving the Sahara desert!" He said ecstatically. "Everyone!" He called as he turned towards the neighborhood. "You must try this delicious nectar!" He said as he waved everyone over. One by one, people started to buy the lemonade, even some of the  parents had bought some as well. Your drink was the life of the party and Eddy had an amazing time with carrying his quarter filled mason jar back to his house, never to be seen again.  
  
        Soon the party was kicked into full gear as everyone danced with one another; Kevin with Naz, Sarah with Jimmy, Ed and his jar of pickles and Rolf with, now, his rooster. A small giggle escaped your lips as you leaned against the tree in your front yard and watched as Rolf's rooster chased Ed. There was nothing that could have ruined this moment, nothing at all. However, you had spoke too soon. The sky had slowly began to grow grey. Slow and steadily, the rain had fell and before you knew it, that light sprinkle rain became a heavy downpour. The girls screamed as they tried to save their attire and their appearance along with their things while the guys hollered and rushed to get the food back inside, especially Kevin with the grill and the probably soggy meat.   
  
        Just as you were about to bolt for your door, you saw one person stand in the middle of the rain, his head bowed and his hands stuffed in his pocket. You squinted your eyes as you tried to figure out who it was until you gasped. "E-Edd?!" You called out. This caused a reaction and his head shot up, looking towards the direction you were. Suddenly the rained slowed down into a normal pattern. "E-Edd! C-Come on! You're going to catch a cold!" You called out to him, yet he never moved. This concerned you and you walked towards him. "Edd?" you called again at a much softer tone. "Edd? What's wrong?" you asked softly. He never made eye contact with you until he held out a hand. "You never got to dance bunny, so I'm going to ask you once. Do you want to dance with me?" he asked, his determined steel eyes looking into yours. You blushed as the music started to play. "D-Dance....I-In the rain?" you asked yourself. You thought for a moment and nodded. "A-Alright." you said softly as you placed your gentle hand in his.   
  
        A shiver went down your spine as you felt the sudden warmth from his large hand encasing yours. As the music played, you followed Edd's swaying, making sure that you wouldn't step on his shoes. "You know," Edd said, breaking the silence. "I um, I wanted to tell you something." he mumbled. You looked up at him in curiosity.   
"W-What is it?" you asked, a blush slightly dusted on your cold wet cheeks.   
"I um, shit...." he mumbled. "I um...I like you.....and...Um."   
Wait, did you hear that properly? He liked you? No way....! "Look I'm not good at this affection shit like I was years ago okay? So you want to be my girlfriend or what?" he asked, looking away.  
  
        You looked at him in awe. You couldn't believe it...! He liked you! And he wanted you to be his girlfriend! "I-I..." you stuttered shyly, trying to find the courage to respond to this situation. Edd sighed, almost as if he were disappointed. "Look (Y/n) if you don't like me then just sa-"  
"I like you too." you said softly, ducking your head to hide your flushed face. "I...I liked you for a while now." you said softly. "I thought that since you teased me a lot...I thought you only saw me as a friend." you said shyly. There was a moment of silence before a chuckle came up. "I guess you can't sense flirting when it's right in your face can you?" he mused. "That and it's just fun to see you squirm.  
  
        You squeaked as one of his hands had been placed on your waist and gave it a squeeze. "But I'm serious here (Y/n)." he said, his tone following his words. "I do want you to be my girlfriend. You're smarter than the average and your unique. You're innocence drives me crazy and even more so when the hormonal male population of this school want's to take it for themselves." There was another moment of silence before you nodded. It made perfect sense to say yes. He liked you,  you liked him, he fended you off while you gave him peace. "Okay." you said with a happy smile. "I'll be your girlfriend." you said.   
  
        Edd's eyes widened at the response. He couldn't believe it either. He thought that you would flat out reject him, but...you didn't. A grin grew on his face as he yanked your hand. You yelped as you tripped towards him and gasped when he smashed his cold yet oddly soft lips. Your eyes widened at the sudden action, your cheeks burning with heat. Squeezing your eyes shut, you kissed him back. Edd let out a small hum of approval as he released your hand and placed them on your hips and you placed your hands on his soaked chest. After a while, you pulled away, panting as you tried to fill your burning lungs with much needed oxygen. Edd placed his forehead on yours, that sly grin plastered on his lips.   
  
        "You're mine now." He whispered. Just before he could dive back in, the rain began to downpour again. "Fuck me are you serious?" he groaned. A small giggle escaped your lips as you stepped back. "I-I have to go back inside Edd." you said a little louder. "I-I'll see you at school..!" you gave him a small smile, your cheeks tinted with pink as you ran back to your house, leaving probably the happiest guy on this planet in the rain. Just before you could close the door behind you, you looked out and smiled as you saw Edd run back to his house. A small giggle escaped your lips as you closed the door. "My word it seriously is raining cats and dogs out there!" you heard someone say. You looked over and saw some parents staring at your soaking form. You nodded as you tucked a wet strand of hair behind your ear. "Goodness, sweetheart why don't you go dry up before you get a cold." they said, giving your parents a farewell. You gave them a small wave before making it back upstairs.   
  
        After taking a shower and changing into something that was a little warmer, you flopped onto the bed and sighed contently. As you laid there staring at the ceiling, your mind wandered back to what happened moments ago. A blush flashed across your cheeks yet again and you covered your face with your hand. You couldn't believe it. Edd was your boyfriend. Edd, the bad boy of Peach Creak high, was your boyfriend. You couldn't help but smile. Yes, as shocked as you were, you were just as equally happy. And thus...you're adventure began.   
  



	13. Conspiracy

        It was a normal day like any other day in the cul-de-sac, everyone was relaxing outside and enjoying the weather. Kevin practiced in the field with some of his football pals, tossing and catching the ball. Johnny rode his skateboard along the small neighborhood while Sarah and Jimmy enjoyed the sun, lounging on the lawn chairs they pulled out with their designer sunglasses that covered their eyes. "Hello Jimmy and crazy one!" Rolf said as he walked over to the two people basking in the sun. "Have any of you seen the Ed boys?" he asked.   
This definitely caught the attention of two as they slowly and simultaneously  sat up. "You know, I haven't seen my brother all day other than school." Sarah said placing a finger on her chin. "Yeah and I haven't seen the others with them other than school either." Jimmy added.   
  
        "What's with the commotion?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the trio, a white towelette hanging from his neck as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.   
"We were wondering where my stupid brother and his stupid friends are." Sarah explained.   
"I bet they're planning on a scheme or something. Honestly when will they ever stop." Kevin said, rolling his eyes as he did.   
"Yeah! I bet they're going to pull something ridiculous." Johnny added, skating his way over to the others.   
"Hey guys!" another voice said. Everyone looked over and saw the captain of the cheer squad walk over wearing her casual attire. "What's up?" she chirped.   
"Oh we were wondering where the Ed boys were." Rolf explained. This caused Naz to think.   
"Yeah, where are they? Usually they're coming up with something stupid to con us or something." Naz thought out loud. "Not only that, I haven't seen (Y/n) either." she added.   
"Who cares about here!" Sarah added, leaning back against the lawn chair. "She's just another headache to me. I bet she even joined my brother and his morons he calls friends."   
  
        Everyone sighed and shrugged, ignoring the drama queen's last comment. "They'll be out soon. I just know it." Kevin said as he eyed Eddy's house and then Edd's house before returning to his practicing. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing; Naz doing homework close by Kevin on the field, Johnny trying out new skateboarding tricks with Plank at hand, Rolf walking his pig this time, and Sarah and Johnny sunbathing while instagramming about their moments. Eventually late afternoon came and their's no sign of the trio nor (Y/n). This definitely didn't go unnoticed for the rest of the people and it slowly irritated them. "God dammit!" Kevin hissed as he fumbled with his football tactics. Naz looked up and raised an eyebrow before closing her text book and jogging over to him. "What's up Kevin?" she asked.   
"It's annoying the living hell out of me that the three morons hadn't shown up!" He yelled, tossing his football to the ground.   
"I feel you." Naz said as she sighed. "I haven't been able to focus on anything because I'm anticipating on them jumping out any second." Naz said, coming her fingers through her short blonde hair.   
  
        Kevin and Naz weren't the only one that felt the irritation either, for Sarah and Jimmy felt it as well. "What the hell!!" Sarah screeched as she deleted the last selfie on her phone. "The light's perfect, the background is perfect and I'm wearing the cutest thing this town has ever seen and yet I can't take this damn picture!!"   
"And I can't seem to fix my hair!!" Jimmy said as he looked at his reflection in his hand held mirror.   
"I blame Ed! Where is he?!" Sarah demanded.   
  
        As the whole cul-de-sac continued to rampage around the neighborhood, standing on edge and waiting for the Eds to come out of nowhere, little did they know what was truly happening. No, the group was not at Ed's house, nor Edd's house, or even Eddy's house. No they were at your house and instead of planning a scam as they usually would, they were fast asleep in your living room with a random movie on Netflix quietly playing in the background. On the recliner was the king of scams himself Eddy, splayed on the couch and sleeping the day away with snores. On the ground in front of the coffee table filled with half eaten snacks and drinks, was Ed, curled into a little ball and dreaming about, well, whatever he dreams of. Finally, on the couch were you and Edd, sleeping in each others arms without a care in the world.   
  
        It was amazing, almost a miracle how you managed to get the three most rowdy boys of Peach Creek to quietly take a nap like children. For you, it was a simple deal really; they finish their homework, and they get to eat snacks and watch movies. Easy enough Ed was happy to join you in this ordeal and Edd no doubt thought it would be nice to join. It did however, take Eddy a couple of pushes until finally you pulled out a five dollar bill and he joined in with heart and soul. It was an eventful day for your house and a productive day it was as well. Edd helped you with your homework while you crash coursed the other two. The end result however left you exhausted and along with the boys. With a sight like this, it was no wonder the others outside were panicking at the loss of the troublesome trio.


	14. Natatorium Boy

        Today was an exciting day for you. Today you were going to visit Edd at the Natatorium and watch him practice. It was no secret that Edd was beyond the average competitive swimmer. From what others had said about him, they wouldn't be surprised if they found out he was part fish for he was that good at swimming. To support that statement, he has one many state competitions for the school ever since he tried out, three years in a row. To celebrate his victories, you brought in a small snack for the both of you to share; the lovely and heavenly delicious Thin Mints. As you walked into the school's Natatorium, your books close to you, the smell of chlorine smacked you in the face. It was slightly humid, but you expected nothing less for an indoors swimming pool.   
  
        You made your way to the main area and climbed on to the benches. You began to search for Edd until a whistle caught your attention. "Come on guys! First rounds of competition is around the corner and you all look like your flopping for air! We need to practice on breath support. How about Edd give us a demonstration." The coach said. "Edd get up here."   
"Yeah yeah." he grumbled. Your eyes widened and immediately your (s/c) cheeks reddened like a cherry. There Edd stood on the diving board in tight, spandex swimming shorts with a swimming cap and goggles on his head. His body glistened from the pool water and you couldn't help but stare. He was lean, but he was sure toned and definitely built. Heck he was chiseled by the gods! "Does anyone want to try and race him?" The coach asked.  
"I would!" said a cocky looking boy. "I'll make sure you're going down." He grinned.   
"Donny enough. Get into position." the coach barked. Immediately Donny got into position and Edd casually put his goggles on before kneeling.  
  
        On the count of three, the whistle blew and they were off. You stood up a little to get a better view and awed at the sight. It only had been a few seconds and yet Edd was already a third of the way there, all from that one push. You did however noticed the difference between him and the other swimmer. Edd swam with powerful yet smooth strokes, only coming up for breath maybe once or twice. The other swimmer, Donny, was more erratic and loud, breaking the water multiple times to breath and push him through the water, thus slowing him down. The whistle blew again and Edd had reached the other end of the pool. "Well done Edd. As everybody saw, Edd only went to catch his breath for a couple of times where as Donny had to catch it multiple times, thus slowing him down. We'll work on breath support and everything else! Let's go!" the couch shouted and everyone quickly went to their position  
  
        Soon practice was over and everyone slowly left, however you found no sign of Edd. That's when you heard the sound of water breaking and your attention went back to the pool. There, you saw Edd continue to swim back and forth. A small smile graced your lips as you walked over the edge of the pool with your snacks and crouched down. As soon as Edd broke from the water in front of you, he was greeted with the gentle smile of your petal soft lips. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" Edd asked, slightly out of breath from his solo practicing. You held out the bag of thin mints. "I heard that you were state champion winner for a few years so I thought I would surprise you by bringing you some snacks." you said.   
  
        Edd broke from the water and pushed himself onto the edge of the pool. "Well I did work an appetite." he said as you opened the bag and let him grab one. As he ate the delicious cookie, your (e/c) eyes trailed down to his body. Boy did your cheeks heat up and redden. He was more toned than you thought. Every muscle was chiseled perfectly and now that it was glistening wet from the pool, you thought you died and he was your guardian angel-  
"Well I didn't know the little bunny was a pervert." Edd's voice said. You could hear the smirk in his voice as you snapped back into reality and looked back up at his steel eyes. "Having fun mentally stripping me?"   
  
        "N-No! I-I wasn't! I-I mean!" You stuttered your face reddening and your cheeks heating quickly, A small chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned back on his palm. "Relax, I'm only teasing." he grinned. "I mean, unless you want me to strip. I mean no one is here-"   
"Edd!" you yelped, the blush worsening on your cheeks as you covered your face. "N-Not funny! A-And completely inappropriate!"   
Another chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned closer, pulling your hands down. "I'm only joking. Relax bunny." he mused and immediately captured your lips. A small squeak escaped from you but you slowly kissed back, your guard falling down as you leaned into him as well. The taste of thin mints were present on his lips and the smell of chlorine wafted into your nose. Eventually you pulled away, looking up at him with a dazed look. "Alright I think I'm done swimming. I'll walk you home." Edd said as he got up and grabbed his towel before making his way towards the locker room. As you sat there in a daze, your mind caught up and you blinked back into reality. A small sigh escaped your lips, but a smile soon followed. You could get used to dating a swimmer boy. On the plus size, you get to see him in those spandex. I mean, why not? He has a great ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so if you recognize this title from Quotev or Wattpad, then hiya~!! Yeah I'm on AO3~! So if you're a new comer, hello~! I'm Arisa Nightingale and if you like this story then give it some kudos, leave a comment and if you waaaant~ hit me up with a follow~ Love you guys~


End file.
